galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bwehehehe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the S10. Orion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Swish008 (Talk) 11:08, August 2, 2011 Ship Icons Hey, when you upload ship images, can you upload the images found from the Ship Design Screen? Since I don't have all of the ships yet, you can provide these images that we are missing. That would be a great help to add to the Cruisers , Frigates , Battleships and Special Hull Pages. Swish008 14:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) InfoBox Hey... You were asking Swish008 about modifing the info box for battles. Do you really want to use infobox or would you like some help creating a custom template for battles? If you are looking to just modify Info box I can help you with that. If you want a new template i can help you design one. I made all of the NavPanels. If you want any help just drop me a message on my talk page. Onajaa (talk) 20:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I only know most of the time battles in my own servers S10. Orion and S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). I only have 2 battle articles so far. Around 4 or 5 more to come I guess. bwehehehe, et quod ipsum dolor 11:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Versions Bewhehehe, Do all of these versions have different base values for the stats or are they all the same? For example, is the Honor Points rquired for a Tiamat differemt on a US Server vs for instance a German server or Thai Server? Just Wondering. Swish008 19:18, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :There is no difference, as indicated in this screenhot: : :The science values are also no different in the Thai version vis-a-vis to what is written here: :Bwehehehe 10:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks. :Swish008 01:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Editing in quest Thanks for the message for joining the go2 wikia, I find that I come to this page often to reference many of quests in the game. I did notice that the quest section is one of the links missing from the top pulldown, along with some areas in the quest that need small editing (mostly random periods, commas, and missing reward pictures). The only problem I have noticed is that all the pages seem to be locked for editing. Wukongixang 08:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :And the protect says only registered users can edit it, meaning you can edit that page if you are logged in. :Bwehehehe 10:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I lifted the protection for this page for the time being, but Bwehehehe is correct, any new user (or unregistered users) can not edit protected page. It reduces a lot of vandalism and unfortunately there are a lot of people out there that like to do that. Swish008 Hi. Hi. I'm new here. Just felt like saying hello. :) Raptor Maniac 01:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Bwehehehe, please check the main page again on "PLanet Base". Compound Center is listed twice. :seems like a bug, the double items of Compound Center and Command Center are not listed in the editing of the navigation of the page. :Bwehehehe 01:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) GO2 BACKGROUND PROBLEM Hey Bwehe, how are you doing? When you view the GO2 Wiki, is the entire site all white and weird looking? It looks like this. It's missing up when I try to edit pages, add files or shortcuts and I'm clueless when it comes to fixing this. If you know the answer, you are amazing! T5309 18:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't experience a white background on a wiki site yet. Based from the screenshot, the page looks basic (but the font isn't, which is weird). As far as I have experienced (non-wiki website), it may be probably caused by internet connection or whatsoever. Refreshing might do. If it doesn't, I don't know anything beyond it. Bwehehehe 07:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocked doing nothing Hey, I just wanted to know why I would be blocked for "Spamming Links" when I've never done anything of the sort. I searched the block log and your IP is not there. Please ask Swish008 fore more details. Bwehehehe 06:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Well hope that you don't mind me editing your stuff on S03 Pegasus battles... I am from that server and figured I'd correct a bit of the bias on there. Keep things correct and on an even keel for everyone. Should you need any info for, or from, my server, let me know and I will try to help you. by the way is there a way to do an actual PM on here? EmperorOfZone121 13:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Can't play pirates (copied from my user page) You can play in sever-3 USA Vietnam okay. This server side I can not see the button on the pirates. button can say piracy is not ready. pls help me!!!!! - User:Ceo.success :Your corps may be probably below Level 3 so it means you don't have yet access to :Pirate battles. If your corps is above Level 3, please refer to the problem. : Bwehehehe 13:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) questions I'm currently playing galaxy Vietnamese version S01.Ursa large server. The servers have not updated in the new version but had a few people have come and beat the game pirates constellation in the corps ... it is unfair for other players. 05:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : What specific problem are you referring to? Is it that the Vietnamese server isn't :updated yet some people were able to access the Constellation instances? : Bwehehehe 11:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) https://fbcdn-sphotos-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/533873_312054335549494_393856005_n.jpg This is an image and Vinhanh ID, ID: 15067 server has come Ursa major constellation in the game when Galaxy versions Vietnam has not been updated. Thousand Dragon 12:09, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :OK, please tell about the issue at the GO2 Vietnam forum and they'll see if there has been a bug for newcomers :having updated versions of GO2 VN. Also, request a maintenance that will update your server at the same status as the newcomers. Hope this helps. :Bwehehehe 12:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :And another problem is that the person in charge at the forum go2 Vietnam has never answered questions about go2's game almost everyone is very frustrating about this. I love this game but the manager in Vietnam go2 bad work for a large part of which players get depressed and give up the game, hope you consider about this. Thank you! Thousand Dragon 12:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::In case of that, please report that to the Galaxy Online II English forum so that the authorities will know of the issue. ::Bwehehehe 17:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Still have not upgraded posture constellation. Currently my server has a lot of the black hole many players on this urgent, you can request to upgrade our server to add functionality constellation is not the game. Thank you! Thousand Dragon 12:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I already revived the thread. Pleading to update the version. ::Bwehehehe 05:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) where have you heard this information about the S24 & S23 server merge? Sincerly, (S24 person) :It's in the forums. Here's the link to their announcements: http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewforum.php?f=24 :Bwehehehe 10:26, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i've recently post a question about planet resources.. can you answer that? Thank you very much Bastian31 18:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Bastian31Bastian31 18:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :What question? :Bwehehehe 09:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I need your help! My name is Hoang a gamer of games Pool Go2vn, I need your help. How to contact management go2vn, now the admin management in go2vn not be radical elements of fraud on the key point, but all the acc which they see as a problem.Will do justice to the honest players we need help from IGG.Now the key accounts in go2vn SS1 locked think will lead to a lot of people take game encourage you to review the way the management go2vn.Phamtanhoang1993 (talk) 10:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :There are Support links scattered all around official GO2-related pages. Bwehehehe (talk) 10:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Raw Data for access to raw data, mail me - javabyte@gmail.com JavaByte (talk) 14:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Spinner page. Good catch! :) Annabell01 (talk) 11:45, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Lurking Light Hunt sriram (talk) 13:20, May 6, 2013 (UTC) guys when a lurking light is invissible in battle hw can we target it ? There is no such thing such as an invisible Lurking Light. Page Edits Hey, I have just finished editing the Blitz - Ship Skill page. While editing it, I noticed that the Battleships is missing the hull, Ultra Calas-I, completely. Also have noticed that no images are present for the three new ultra ships(Ultra Calas, Ultra Nwyfre, Ultra Gwyar). Just wondering if I could help edit these pages. Or even just upload the image files. Thanks Betabotx Quest bug "The mail system" Hi. Is some bug in quest "The mail system". Can't complete "The Mail System" quest. Click Scial->Ranking->random player->Mail and quest not completed. I sent the massages for friends and for random players. Who can help with it? Ishity (talk) 06:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)ID7698 Ishtvan ::This is an odd place to ask for help with an in-game glitch, but that quest won't complete if your mail has a space or special character (!,@,# etc) in the subject line. Big Bouffant (talk) 06:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!! Gratz on being made admin!!, btw i've added new weapon stats to the spreadsheet if you wanna copy the stats over to wiki that's fine with me, i ain't got the time today JavaByte (talk) 17:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) No Login I didn't realize until my cookies got cleared but there isn't an easy login for current users. I had a hell of a time logging back in. I really would like to encourage users to register and log in when they edit stuff and the lack of an explicit login link makes that a mite difficult. --- The Slamlander (talk) - 10:14, February 14, 2014 (UTC) =Scenario Instances= Can you please update this page with 2 gen weaps on trail 10 please thank you Is there any way to send personal message? Tables I had a lot of difficulty creating a table for a page I edited using the Table button in the Add features and media section of the right-side toolbar. *The column sizes and table height are constantly getting messed up (settings don't stick). Setting relative or absolute column widths don't work. "Edit table" right-click option doesnt seem to select the correct table (it's like there's two or more tables when you create one). *Adding images such as an icon inside a table adds too much padding despite anything I try, and I cannot make the cell fit to the icon like I've seen in so many other pages (e.g. any hull or module page). Adding two icons to a cell causes icons to wrap, even if cell is no-wrap. *Lots of copy/paste issues when pasting content from excel, etc, such as creating a new table inside a single cell, or breaking the table into multiple detached sections that I can't Undo or even delete (must copy content to external text editor, delete bad portions, refresh wiki page without publishing, and paste in content again). Are these problems due to the table button feature affecting all wikias, or is this wikia's particular table button broken/improperly configured? How are clean, properly formated tables such as those in hull / module pages created? Thanks. EpicTool (talk) 06:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) 1. I think the cell cizes are influenced by the size of each pic, so you may need to place pics in a uniform size. 2. Try this: style="border-collapse: collapse; border="1" dir="ltr" 3. You may need to manually copy it (that's how I did it in the past). Otherwise analyze how the hull tables are formed using source mode. 4. Like what I said in #3, you may need to use Source mode instead. I view creating tables in visual mode cumbersome. Bwehehehe (talk) 17:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC)